Ficticio
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: Edward era el nombre del hombre al que Kagome llamaba en sueños. E Inuyasha lo odiaba. Lo que no sabía era que él solo vivía en la imaginación de Kagome, y de todas las mujeres que habían leído cuatro libros de vampiros.


**Ficticio**

**By:** Tommy Hiragizawa

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi, gran mangaka, y hago mención a los libros de Stephenie Meyer.

**Pareja:** Inuyasha/Kagome

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de los libros de la saga Crepúsculo, lenguaje obsceno y ligeros toques de erotismo.

**N/a:** A los que leyeron este one-short con anterioridad, les pido que me digan si por casualidad los he defraudado al volver a escribir esto. A los que leen por primera vez, les pido humildemente que me den sus opiniones, porque sin ellas, no tendría caso que yo estuviera aquí, frente a mi computadora, escribiendo.

Hoy por la tarde estaba releyendo algunos de mis fics más viejos, preguntándome cómo era posible que yo misma hubiera escrito esas porquerías. Por favor, si has leído algo de mi vieja antología, te pido que perdones a esta escritora que no sabía lo que hacía en sus primeros días como aficionada. Pero lo peor, fue leer este fic, y darme cuenta de que por mucho que dijera que había mejorado, la mejoría de mi redacción únicamente era notoria en mis tres últimos fics. Así que me dije "Tommy, hora de escribir".

Espero que disfruten de su lectura.

Sin más que decirles, me despido.

Atte: Tommy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo Único**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era una noche tranquila en la que los viajeros que perseguían al hibrido Naraku se dieron la oportunidad de descansar en un claro del bosque. Dormían apaciblemente bajo el manto nocturno, Sango junto a Kirara, Miroku apoyado contra un árbol cerca de la hoguera y Shipou acurrucado en el saco de dormir con Kagome. Mientras tanto, insomne, Inuyasha se dedicaba a mirar las estrellas y de reojo la figura durmiente de la muchacha que le robaba el sueño y la tranquilidad. La tarde recién pasada le había dejado un amargo sabor de boca y había pasado el resto del día sin poder concentrarse en nada más que en la confesión que Kagome había hecho a Sango en secreto.

Que ella hablara en sueños no ayudaba a su paz mental.

Ella volvió a pronunciar ese nombre, y el corazón de Inuyasha se rompió otro poco.

La miró otra vez. Quien la viera por primera vez jamás podría adivinar la fortaleza que ese frágil cuerpo tenía. Ella era apenas una muchacha que comenzaba a vivir. No había sido cortejada con propiedad por nadie para que ella pudiera casarse, cosa que ya debería haber hecho de haber nacido en esa época. Aún así había dejado todo de lado en su propio tiempo para seguirlo. Para ayudarlo con una tarea de la que bien pudo haberse desentendido.

No podía creer que hubiera sido tan ingenuo como para llegar a pensar que en verdad, alguien como ella – pura, amable y bella - se quedaría para siempre a su lado a pesar de su tan evidente indecisión entre las dos sacerdotisas. Aún más, siendo él solo un hibrido que no tenía nada que ofrecerle. No tenía una casa a la cual volver o que poner sobre su cabeza. No tenía una familia que lo acogiera en momentos de debilidad. Lo único que tenía era su espada, y los pocos amigos que había hecho a lo largo de su viaje. Y eso solo era gracias a ella. Ninguna mujer aceptaría a un hombre que solo pudiera ofrecerle noches bajo el cielo estrellado y unos brazos cálidos en los que refugiarse. Tal vez en otro tiempo ella no hubiera visto nada de eso, pues ella misma lo había dicho, quería estar con él. Pero eso había sido antes de que todo ese tiempo pasara y ella lo olvidara.

Había visto la verdad demasiado tarde.

Se había dado cuenta de que su pasado estuvo con Kikyo, pero su futuro era al lado de Kagome. Había diferencias abismales en lo que sentía él mismo por cada una de esas mujeres, pero sobre todo, había aún más diferencias en los sentimientos que ellas le habían demostrado. Kikyo había querido hacer de él algo que no era. No deseaba a su lado a un ser incompleto y contaminado, que era lo que veía en él. Nunca lo habría aceptado en su vida como un medio demonio. En cambio, Kagome, lo había dejado acurrucarse sobre sus piernas siendo humano. Lo había abrazado siendo un _hanyou_ e incluso lo había besado cuando más miedo le provocaba. Siendo un demonio, ella arriesgó su vida para salvarlo. Porque confiaba en que él jamás la lastimaría. Y esa confianza significaba más de lo que Inuyasha jamás habría podido expresarle.

Pero nunca estuvo lo suficientemente seguro de sus propios sentimientos como para ir al lado de la chica de cabellos azabaches, abrazarla con fuerza y susurrarle lo mas bajo que pudiera el "te amo" que ella estuvo esperando durante esos ya 3 años de largo viaje.

Ella más de una vez le demostró que lo amaba, que era capaz de dar su vida, su tiempo y sus sentimientos por él. Que no le importaba ser solo la compañera de viaje que era con tal de estar a su lado y hacerlo tan feliz como le fuera posible. Y si él se ponía a pensar, los momentos más felices de su vida los había vivido a su lado. Aún así le había pagado solo con momentos de tristeza. ¡Dios! Se le quebraba el corazón al recordar sus lágrimas cada vez que él iba a ver a su antiguo amor.

- Edward – suspiró por millonésima vez la chica en sueños, llamándolo con tal necesidad que casi era palpable.

Otra punzada en el pecho e Inuyasha deseo ser sordo. Comenzaba a comprender cada una de esas lágrimas, porque si ella sentía tan solo una millonésima parte de lo que él estaba sintiendo, entendía que ella rompiera en llanto. Era un dolor punzante, intenso. Mataba el alma despacio, sin permitirle morir en verdad para dejar de sentirlo. Se estaba volviendo loco tan solo con escucharla, comiéndose la cabeza de solo pensar en que ella se apartaría de su lado y lo volvería a dejar solo. Que estaría entre otros brazos y que besaría otros labios que no serían los suyos. La imaginó, bella y maravillosa, tomando la mano de un desconocido mientras se encaminaba hacia una nueva vida. En la que él no tenía cabida. Estaba celoso de ese hombre que aún no conocía, y no necesitaba conocerlo para estarlo. Él tenía lo que Inuyasha más deseaba. Y lo peor de todo es que lo había tenido, pero lo había dejado ir. El corazón de Kagome. Ese hombre sin rostro era el que Kagome amaba, al que ella llamaba en sueños cuando antes era su nombre el que abandonaba sus labios en noches como esa.

Sus palabras taladraban en su cabeza, llevándolo a horas atrás, cuando el cielo aún era claro y el sol estaba en su punto más alto.

Después de comer, las chicas se habían separado del grupo para ir a tomar un baño en unas termas cercanas. Miroku lloraba a lágrima viva mientras intentaba desatarse de las cuerdas con que las mujeres lo habían atado antes de partir, siendo custodiado por un muy orgulloso demonio zorro.

- Voy a hacer una ronda – dijo él, caminando en dirección opuesta de las termas.

Se alejó con las manos dentro de las mangas de su _aori _y esperó a dejar de escuchar los lloriqueos del monje antes de subir a la copa más cercana y echar a correr rumbo a las termas donde Kagome se encontraba. No sabía que le sucedía últimamente, pero solo dejarla sola lo tenía inquieto. Sus instintos, cada día más fuertes conforme se acercaba la edad en la que los demonios del clan de los perros se apareaban por naturaleza, le indicaban que ella era su perra, la que debía de ser la madre de sus crías, y por mucho que su mente se empeñara en negar las reacciones de su cuerpo, no evitó que se escondiera a pocos metros por sobre el manantial donde ellas se bañaban.

Ni siquiera notó a Sango. Sus ojos únicamente veían los contornos del cuerpo de su mujer, bebiendo la imagen del agua deslizándose sobre sus curvas discretas. El agua le llegaba por sobre las aureolas rosadas de sus pechos, ofreciéndole solamente una visión distorsionada del triángulo de bello que ocultaba su entrepierna, de su vientre plano y sus piernas largas y delgadas. Sus caderas redondeadas justo lo necesario para que sus cachorros pudieran crecer correctamente dentro de su vientre, y sus senos cabrían perfectamente dentro de la curvatura de sus manos. ¡Joder! Solo con pensar en tenerla así, desnuda con toda su gloria de mujer, con las piernas enredadas en torno a sus caderas mientras la embestía con fuerza para poder perderse en lo más profundo de su interior, sentía como su intimidad se endurecía, lista para cumplir ese y muchos otros de sus deseos más ocultos. El suspiro que emitió Kagome al entrar al agua le indicó a Inuyasha que se estaba relajando después de los dos días que llevaban sin parar de caminar, aunque la mente del semi demonio no tardó mucho en relacionar ese suspiro con otras actividades exhaustivas y mucho más placenteras que una caminata.

Necesitaba, con urgencia, un baño de agua fría.

- Inuyasha es un tonto si no se da cuenta de lo que tiene en frente de sus narices – soltó Sango con un toque desesperado en la voz - ¡Anímate, amiga! Tarde o temprano caerá –

Sango no era consciente de que Inuyasha las escuchaba con toda claridad, aún cuando no podía dejar de ver el rostro melancólico de su mujer. Se venía tan hermosa a pesar de su expresión cansada y dolorida que lo único que Inuyasha deseó fue poder acercarse para abrazarla y darle consuelo.

Kagome volvió a suspirar y sonrió levemente hacia su compañera.

- Inuyasha es un amor platónico, Sango, eso lo tengo más que asumido desde hace un tiempo – y por tercera vez, suspiró.

- ¿Amor platónico? –preguntó la exterminadora, de la misma forma que Inuyasha se lo preguntaba mentalmente.

Kagome asintió y se masajeó los hombros en un intento de liberar las tensiones de sus músculos.

- Es un amor imposible, que sabes que no se puede hacer realidad. Un amor utópico – se encogió ella de hombros, sumergiendo la cabeza dentro de la terma.

- Lo dicho, Inuyasha es un tonto – negó la exterminadora con resignación - Pero, entonces, si no es por Inuyasha, ¿Por quién llevas suspirando toda la tarde? – preguntó curiosa

- Por Edward – suspiro con solo decir su nombre.

¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? Ni siquiera sonaba a japonés.

- ¡¿Edward? ¿Por qué nunca me has hablado de él? – comentó ofendida Sango - ¿Cómo es? ¿Donde lo conociste? –

Y ahí estaba otra vez, la exterminadora se estaba encargando de hacer todas las preguntas que Inuyasha deseaba hacerle a la muchacha. Aunque el medio demonio no estaba seguro de haber podido siquiera formularlas. Dentro de él bullía una furia ciega que le pedía que matara a alguien. A ese tal Edward.

Nadie podía hacer suspirar a su mujer además de él.

- Edward es… perfecto – la vio recargarse contra una piedra a modo de respaldo, y él tuvo que tragarse el gruñido que pugnaba por salir de su garganta – Tiene el cabello color bronce, como si el sol resplandeciera siempre sobre él. Su piel es pálida y fría como el hielo. Es fuerte; posee una velocidad asombrosa y unos ojos dorados que te traspasan el alma. Su sonrisa es preciosa, sonríe de una manera algo torcida que fascina, tiene una voz aterciopelada, que con tan solo escucharla te enamora y siempre es amable y caballeroso –

- Por como lo describes… Sí, es perfecto – Sango estaba sonrojada.

E Inuyasha aún más furioso.

- Es un vampiro –

El medio demonio sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago y de repente hubiera perdido todo el aire de sus pulmones. Sin poder respirar, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, olvidándose de que ellas podían haberlo descubierto por el ruido. Había perdido todo rastro de cordura y poco faltó para que liberara su sangre demoniaca. Mientras se alejaba, destrozó todos los árboles que pudo, descargando su furia antes de regresar donde Miroku.

Había sido una tortura tenerla sobre su espalda el resto del viaje. El calor de su cuerpo se colaba entre las capas de tela y lo dejaba saber lo que jamás tendría.

Un maldito vampiro. ¡_Y de los que toman forma humana_! Según ella era fuerte, quizá tanto como él y más rápido, podía que aún más que Kouga. Debía de ser poderoso. Un demonio que toma forma humana no puede ser menos que un terrateniente a los ojos de los de su especie. Seguramente tendría siervos, tierras, e incluso algún pueblo bajo su custodia. Un demonio que podría tener a la mujer que quisiera.

Para su mal, no estaba cortejando a cualquier mujer. Estaba cortejando a Kagome. Su hembra. La futura madre de sus cachorros. ¡SUYA!

Enterró la cara entre las manos y resolló. Se sentía más furioso que nunca, pero al mismo tiempo había perdido todo rastro de energía en el cuerpo. No deseaba moverse de donde estaba. Tal vez se debiera a que quería quedarse para poder vigilar que nada se acercara a la chica que dormía tan cerca y a la vez tan, pero tan lejos de él. Por eso, por sus descuidos, no había notado que ella se había alejado. Maldijo la hora en que ella se había encontrado con ese tipo. Maldijo el hecho de que él pareciera perfecto a los ojos de la chica, cuando a él no tenía el menor reparo de decirle lo muy estúpido que era. Él, maldito fuera con su "cabello color bronce" y su "voz aterciopelada", se le había adelantado. Logró decirle todo lo que sentía por ella y prometerle una vida juntos, como él debió haber hecho desde el momento en que ella le dijo que permanecería a su lado.

Enterró las uñas sobre sus palmas, hiriéndose y sangrando. Su corazón sangró al igual que sus manos.

No la quería perder. Ella era lo único bueno que tenía en su existencia, era lo que más quería y amaba. Era como el sol en su cielo, ella era toda la fuente de calor que poseía, toda la luz que lo iluminaba, todo el cariño que lo curaba. ¿Cómo iba a soportar que un día llegara con otro hombre, diciéndoles que se iba con él? ¿Que los abandonaba, que lo abandonaba, para formar una familia? Un aquelarre en este caso. Y además, ¿Quién era él para impedírselo? Simplemente no podría soportarlo. Porque nada en su vida tendría sentido sin ella.

- Muérdeme Edward –

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar las palabras que tan necesitadas habían sonado en los labios de la muchacha dormida. "Muérdeme", había dicho. ¡MUÉRDEME! Quiso gritar hasta que se le desgarrara la garganta. Frustrado. Colérico. Dolorido. Ella debía de saber ya que ese era el rito de emparejamiento de los demonios. Que todo demonio marca a su pareja al morderla en el hombro tras el apareamiento, o, menos común, previo a el, y ahora lo único que estaba esperando para irse con el "otro" – escupió sobre la palabra, más herido de lo que nunca se había sentido - era que la mordiera. Que la reclamara totalmente como su mujer.

Que la poseyera.

Maldito fuera el momento en que perdió tanto terreno.

- Quiero estar contigo siempre – tras eso, la muchacha se acurrucó entre los pliegues de la bolsa de dormir, sonriendo – bebe mi sangre –

No pudo soportar más ese suplicio. Salió corriendo hacia el árbol sagrado, destrozando la rama en la que había estado recostado de paso.

Aún cuando no entendía por qué demonios querría el "otro" tomar de su sangre.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Ficticio 0o0o0o0o0o0**

El ruido de la madera al partirse despertó a Kagome de su plácido sueño y lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos color chocolate, fue a Inuyasha salir corriendo en un claro ataque de ira. El medio demonio farfullaba sonoramente y pisaba tan fuerte sobre las ramas que dejaba un rastro de madera destrozada a su paso. Sorprendida, pero sobre todo preocupada por él, salió de su lecho y corrió tras él. Sabría a donde iba casi por instinto.

El _Goshinboku._

Las marcas de las garras del medio demonio en los árboles le indicaban con más precisión cuán furioso estaba y que, si no llegaba a tiempo, ese hombre, casi siempre bueno y pacífico, era capaz de hacer una tontería tal como dejar salir su lado demoníaco – No tan noble ni tan pacífico. Aún más alarmada si era posible aceleró el paso.

- Maldito, maldito, maldito – lo escuchaba repetir una y otra vez. Como si se tratara de una letanía.

Precavida, colocó a su alrededor un campo de energía para que él no pudiera detectar su presencia por medio del olfato. El poder demoniaco de Inuyasha se había disparado, y eso nunca era una buena señal. Era capaz de todo en ese estado. Incluso podía herirla. Tal vez él no la amara, pero siempre se había preocupado por ella y jamás la había lastimado deliberadamente. No dejaría que cargara con su muerte – por muy accidental que esta fuera - en la conciencia.

- ¿Inuyasha, qué sucede? – se acercó al medio demonio con cautela.

Frente a ella, Inuyasha le daba la espalda. Sus anchos hombros masculinos subían y bajaban rápidamente. Su cabeza gacha, las orejas caninas replegadas contra su cráneo. Su tensión era palpable, y Kagome no pudo evitar angustiante. Lo escuchó recuperar poco a poco el ritmo natural de su respiración, y aunque los hombros por fin se quedaron quietos, siguieron tensos y listos para volver a estallar en otro ataque de ira.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – gruñó entre dientes.

Las yemas de los dedos de Inuyasha acariciaron con delicadeza el tronco del árbol sagrado, el que conectaba las dos épocas. Sus dos mundos. Kagome no podía evitar amar ese árbol, porque los había unido.

- Te vi salir corriendo. ¿Estás bien? Me tienes preocupada –

El hijo de Inu no Taisho soltó una risotada que no sonó para nada alegre. Más bien era melancólica. Se movió con pasos lentos, pero seguros. Los pasos de un animal salvaje que se acerca a su presa, sabiendo que jamás podrá escapar del ataque. Sin darse cuenta de cuando, estaba siendo acorralada contra el árbol sagrado por el semi-humano.

Inuyasha enterró el rostro en el cuello de Kagome y aspiró lentamente su aroma.

Esperen un segundo. ¿Él la estaba oliendo?

- ¿Por qué? – gruñó colérico. Su boca no se abrió más que unos milímetros, incapaz de controlar el proceso con el que su furia lo llevaba a tener más y más características demoniacas – ¿Lo prefieres porque es más fuerte y más rápido? O es que acaso no soy lo suficiente para ti ahora que estas enamorada de un demonio completo –

Consternada, Kagome intentó alejarse de Inuyasha, o más bien, alejarlo de ella. Puso sus manos en los hombros masculinos y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, pero era como intentar mover una pared bien cimentada. Él no se movió, y como único resultado a sus esfuerzos obtuvo un nuevo gruñido.

- ¿Qué crees que haces, Inuyasha? ¿Y de qué demonios estás hablando? –

El chico de ojos dorados y pelo plateado volvió a reír sin humor alguno. Solo era una risa que demostraba que para otra persona, seguramente la situación en la que se encontraba debía de ser verdaderamente patética.

- "Edward","Muérdeme, Edward", "Bebe mi sangre" – no pudo evitar imprimir todo su dolor a su voz. Casi estaba escupiendo en la palabras mencionadas – ¿Te dicen algo tus propias palabras? –

- ¿Hablo… Hablo dormida? – Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rojo.

- Sí. Siempre lo has hecho, pero solo en esta ocasión he odiado verdaderamente que lo hagas – Kagome sentía los labios del chico moverse directamente sobre la piel de su cuello, y su cálido aliento mandó ligeros escalofríos a lo largo de su cuerpo – Y ahora me tienes miedo – murmuró, formando una sonrisa triste que Kagome únicamente pudo sentir - ¿Porqué lo haces, Kagome? ¿Por qué te enamoras otra vez justo cuando estoy aceptando lo que siento por ti? – Inuyasha sentía la voz dolorosamente triste y quebrada – ¿Es porque es caballeroso y amable? Siento tratarte mal, pero no se como comportarme con otras personas. Nadie jamás intentó estar a mi lado aparte de mi madre, y a ella la perdí demasiado pronto. No aprendí a relacionarme ni a ser amable. Aprendí a sobrevivir, y eso, en un mundo donde todos te quieren ver muerto, solo se consigue con hostilidad. Hago todo lo que puedo por ser fuerte para poder protegerme, y protegerte. Tratarte como te trato es la única manera en que puedo esconder lo débil que me siento cuando estoy contigo. El miedo que me da perderte por mi debilidad -

Kagome no estaba segura de si debía interrumpir su monólogo o dejar que siguiera hablando. Algo en su interior le dijo que lo dejara hablar. Él necesitaba desahogarse, y ella necesitaba escuchar eso que él le decía. Era una declaración. Él le estaba diciendo que la quería. Y eso era algo en lo que no estaba dispuesta a interferir. Había esperado casi tres años para eso, había sufrido en silencio esperando a que él decidiera que ella era la mujer que quería a su lado. Y aunque hubiera querido interrumpirlo, no habría podido. Tenía el cuerpo petrificado. Su cerebro estaba muy ocupado tratando de absorber cada una de sus palabras como para preocuparse de otras funciones como las motoras. Incluso se le habría olvidado respirar si no fuera una función tan mecánica.

- Pero no fue mi debilidad física lo que hizo que te perdiera. Te perdí porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte emocional mente como para decirte que te quiero. Y ahora… - suspiró. El suspiro más largo que alguna vez hubiera escuchado - ¿Lo amas, verdad? ¿Cómo podría detenerte sabiendo que no serás feliz sin él? Tú amas su cabello cobrizo, su piel pálida y fría, su sonrisa torcida. Lo único que tenemos en común es el color de los ojos –

Incapaz de dejarlo sufrir más, Kagome deslizó la mano en la mata de cabellos plateados y acarició lenta y amorosamente las orejas caninas en lo alto de su cabeza. Él, desconcertado, se separó lo justo de ella para poder verla a los ojos.

- Edward es un amor platónico, Inuyasha –

Desarmado por esa sonrisa tan llena de cariño que la muchacha le dedicaba, el medio demonio sacudió la cabeza con resignación.

- Y según tú, lo que sentías por mí también lo era – murmuró, los puños apretados tan fuertemente que parecía que los nudillos fueran a saltar sobre la piel - Ya ves, yo te correspondí. Aunque muy tarde –dijo con un tono de dolorosa burla.

- Pero tu eres real, y Edward solo es el personaje de un libro –

- ¿Qué tiene que ver que yo…?- se detuvo a media pregunta, sin comprender lo que la chica le había dicho– ¿Qué? –

La morena rió por lo bajo, sin dejar de acariciar las orejas del hombre que aún la aprisionaba contra el tronco del árbol en el que se habían conocido. En aquél primer encuentro habían estado igual de unidos, pero esta vez, era ella la que estaba entre el árbol y un cuerpo tibio. Sonrió ante la coincidencia. Al parecer, todos sus momentos importantes pasarían bajo la protección de aquél árbol.

- Que Edward es el personaje creado por una escritora, el protagonista de un libro que he estado leyendo y por el cual más de la mitad de las jóvenes del planeta en mi tiempo suspiran. La otra mitad suspira por Jacob, otro de los personajes. También me gusta Jacob, pero no puedo evitar pensar en Kouga cada vez que leo algo sobre él. Jacob es un hombre lobo. Ambos son imaginarios, Inuyasha. Amar a Edward es como decir que amo una pintura, nunca seré correspondida por alguien que solo vive en mi imaginación, pero es lindo soñar – le sonrió - Así como siempre fue lindo soñar que me correspondías. Lo que siento por ti no puede cambiar porque me enamore de un chico de ficción –

- Me… me… - "¡Que bien!" pensó Inuyasha con sarcasmo, ahora tartamudeaba.

- Te amo. Siempre. Además, Edward tiene a Bella –

- ¿Quien? –

- Olvídalo – le acarició la mejilla – Entonces… ¿Me amas? – la cara del joven híbrido enrojeció, haciéndole competencia a su _aori_.

- Yo… Tú… Nosotros… - tartamudeó. Su rostro poco a poco comenzaba a inventar nuevos tonos de rojo, y se revolvía en su lugar como si fuera un pez fuera del agua.

- Si sigues así dirás todos los pronombres personales – se burló, relajando un poco las cosas – Siento que pensaras que había alguien más, pero, ¿Cómo pudiste pensarlo después de tantos años? –

- Dijiste que querías que te mordiera –masculló, frunciendo el ceño.

¿Si no llamaba al tal Edward para aparearse con él, entonces…?

- Se supone que así es como Edward tiene que trasformar a Bella en vampiro –comentó ella, contestando así sin querer la duda del chico de ojos ámbar.

- ¿Sabes lo que en realidad significaría la mordida de un demonio en un humano? – ella negó con la cabeza e Inuyasha sonrió ante su inocencia. Saber que él sería el único que le mostrara las consecuencias de esa mordida le hizo arder la sangre en las venas– significa que te has apareado con él y que eres su pareja. Es como el matrimonio humano, pero este si es para toda la vida – recargó su frente contra el hombre femenino – ¿Cómo te sentirías si escucharas a la persona que amas llamar a otro, pidiéndole que la convierta en su mujer y se aparee con ella? –

- Inuyasha – lo llamó

- ¿Hmh? – contestó a su llamado mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cuello.

Poco a poco, el aroma a excitación que los rodeaba ya no provenía únicamente de él.

Ronroneó suavemente al notar otra vez las caricias de su mujer en las orejas. Ella no tenía idea de lo que ese toque hacía en él. De lo mucho que podía llegar a encender su lujuria. Cómo siguiera por ese camino, la tumbaría sobre la hierba, desgarraría su ropa y la tomaría como suya antes de marcarla. Ya suficiente hacía su aroma, cada momento más picante, para hacerlo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

La mordería y lamería su sangre para poder cerrar y perpetuar las heridas.

- Muérdeme –

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y después sonrió. Era como si ella le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Las manos pequeñas y delicadas de Kagome bajaron suavemente hasta las solapas de su _aori_, deslizándolas bajo la tela e intentando apartar las vestiduras del camino.

- No soy Edward – jadeó al sentir como la mujer que estaba apretada contra su cuerpo alzaba una pierna y la enredaba en su cadera.

- Tampoco quiero que lo seas –

Con un fiero rugido de triunfo, Inuyasha capturó los labios que desde ese momento le pertenecían. Ahuecó las manos sobre el trasero firme y redondeado y la alzó para que su miembro bajo el _hakama_ pudiera hacer contacto con su sexo. La sintió caliente y húmeda bajo las bragas. Ella gimió, e Inuyasha soltó una carcajada llena de orgullo de macho. Le haría el amor a su mujer, y le demostraría que no necesitaba de más amores platónicos. Ni de personajes ficticios.

Él había realidad todas y cada una de sus fantasías.

**Fin**

**Glosario: **

**Aori: **La parte superior del traje de rata de fuego que Inuyasha viste. Es un tipo de camisa.

**Hakama: **El pantalón holgado.

**Hanyou**: Híbrido. En la serie se refiere a los medio demonios como Inuyasha.

**Goshinboku: **El árbol sagrado o árbol del tiempo.

**N/a: Para los que no lo recuerdan, en la serie dicen que los demonios que toman forma humana son los más poderosos de todos. **

**Hola, lectoras (¿es?): **

Primero que nada, gracias por leerme. Sé que con este fic no he hecho un gran trabajo. No hay demasiada trama y ni siquiera es muy largo. Pero me agradó haberlo retomado e intentado mejorarlo sin alterar la historia original. Lo escribí cuando acababa de leer los cuatro libros de la saga Crepúsculo, cuando aún amaba con todo mi corazón a Edward Cullen y su mojigatería barata.

Ahora, si tuviera que elegir entre él y los muchos protagonistas vampíricos de los libros que he leído, no sabría si quedarme con el ególatra y malicioso Lestat o con el malherido, violento y sobre todo, perdido Zadist. En fin. Que he dejado atrás mi obsesión por los libros de Stephenie para encontrarme con los maravillosos mundos que han creado autoras como Anne Rice, J. R. Ward, Sherrilyn Kenyon y Lara Adrian.

Si te gusta la novela de vampiros con romance y buen misterio, te recomiendo a estas autoras ampliamente.

En fin. Me voy.

Me quedo esperando sus reviews.

Atte: Tommy.


End file.
